1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to spring diving board apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved spring diving board apparatus for the selective retraction of a telescoping extension of a diving board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of retractable "spring type" diving board apparatus is known in the prior art to accommodate selective retraction of a section of the diving board apparatus for convenience. The instant invention attempts to overcome disadvantages of the prior art apparatus to provide instantaneous retraction of a spring diving board to enable removal of a diving board extension to avoid accidental impact by a diver. Prior art apparatus has provided for retractable diving board apparatus, but it has heretofore failed to provide for the instantaneous retraction utilizing a remote switching arrangement to enable retraction of a diving board apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. NO. 3,767,193 to Johnson sets forth a diving board apparatus with an extension that may be locked in an extended or retracted position for compactness of organization, as opposed to instantaneous removal of a diving board extension for safety purposes as provided for by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,094 to Moss sets forth a mechanically retractable diving board apparatus utilizing a gear arrangement to retract a diving board once a diver has left the board, but utilizes a complex rack and pinion arrangement, as opposed to the instant invention providing for instantaneous pneumatic retraction of a spring diving board extension by utilization of a manually controlled air valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,119 to Lehfeltd sets forth a diving board apparatus wherein the apparatus may be adjusted for angulation relative to a support surface for the purpose of applying impulse or thrust to the board in addition to that imparted by the natural resiliency of the board utilizing a rack and pinion arrangement based upon a coil spring to provide varying degrees of resiliency to the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,108 Baker sets forth a diving board organization utilizing a manually manipulated crank to actuate an associated rack and pinion arrangement for retraction of the associated board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,333 to Gabrielsen sets forth a safety mat for securement to a remote end of a diving board to enhance safety of the board to minimize injury due to accidental strikes with the board by a diver.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved diving board safety apparatus which addresses both the problems of effectiveness and instantaneous operation, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.